User blog:FairytaleFangirl24/Concept City
I have many concepts that I'd like the people of the wiki to use so you can gte them here! Please refer to the rules before comments and make sure you really do want to use the OC before adopting! RULES #You can only adopt two OCs. Please do not ask for any more than that number. #Like I mentioned above, please make sure you really do want the OC before you comment. #Do not change the name of the OC. I work hard on it. Even if it is a super bad pun. #If the OC(s) have any relationships with my OCs, please keep them that way. #Don't change the story unless the concept is something like "Daughter of a random king", then you can pick the story yourself. #Ask me before claiming~ #'IMPORTANT: DO NOT EVER CHANGE THE PERSONALITY OF THE OR/AND THE OVERALL CONCEPT! '''You can change a few things, but don't change the entire personality. #Please don't kill my babies off, unless of course, it is their destiny and such. The CONCEPTS!! ^^ 'Giselle-Leva de Caumont de La Force (Claimed by Bel) '''Daughter of Charlotte-Rose de Caumont de La Force, author of many French Fairytales A girl raised to write happy stories. Her mother thought that being under the teachings of other great authors would help her. So, she was sent to the Brothers Grimm for special author training and they taught her how to write stories. Grim stories. Giselle, or nicknamed 'Giselle L' looks like an a innocent, and cheerful girl that just wants to be accepted as a awesome author with good stories. The only part that isn't right about that is her being innocent. Giselle is in no way innocent. She knows very dark things and, when you get to really know her she becomes a bit competitive, and has a slight dark sense of humor. However, this side barely comes out because of her desire to look like a normal, but popular kid. 'Aldora Shan Bo (Claimed by Dolly)' 'Daughter of Zhu and Liang from "''The Lovers Who Became Butterflies" ' Aldora believes that if you try, you can do anything. She's an encouraging girl that enjoys encouraging others to be anything they want to be, any time they want to be it. Aldora, like her mother, has a high thirst for a intelligent brain. She doesn't believe in failure and is very competitive. Aldora likes getting her way, and can be a tad bit whiny about it. Often ranting about how it isn't fair and how she should be equal to anyone else. Aldora is a hopeless romantic that belives that you should fall in love with your best friend. Also, she has awesome butterfly wings. 'Devan Dougal (OPEN) '''Female Sucessor of the writer from "The Shadow" A shy girl that has trouble expressing her feelings. She tries to speak her mind and say her opinion about things, but always finds herself avoiding it. She has always is fair and does not like when people are unfair to anyone. However, she is not shy when it comes to people being unfair. She is not afraid to go and tell someone, but she always seems to never give the person more than one chance. Devan does not like people pointing out her flaws, it bothers her greatly. MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts